


research.

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Cock, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zim fucks you with his tongue, do i really need to explain?





	research.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill

Zim sat near the back of the class, twirling that darned pen of his between his spindly Irken fingers. His nails were sharp and narrow, pressing into his cheek as he sighed.

_**EVILLLL PLAN!!**_ was sprawled across the front of his dark green composition notebook, the bottom pages torn and ripped, papers loose and hefty as the notebook struggled to hold everything in. Zim’s eyes fell down to his desk; a dark oak plastered with graffiti.

He sucked on his cheek, conspiring incredibly, mortifyingly evil ways he was to torture Dib later on after school. He felt a small smirk pulling at the corner of his thin lips as he conjured up a vivid visual of Dib accidentally running under a ladder as Zim chased him through the streets, forever cursed with- wait, what did humans call it? Oh yeah, ‘_bad luck_’.

His teeth were sharp, poking at his tongue as he nearly drew blood from boredom. His eyes flew up towards the teacher and then to you, sitting idly in front of him, focusing intensely on the lesson.

You could feel the way his hot breath hit the back of your neck and wondered for just a second if it was really necessary for him to even be that close to you but you came to the conclusion that maybe he couldn’t see well and needed to be closer to the board to improve his sight. But by that logic, he could just switch seats with another student, instead of huffing and puffing down the hem of your shirt. Goosebumps rose and fell across your spine, arms and legs, the hairs on each end sticking straight up.

You decided it was the last straw when you felt a warm hand wrap around the back of your neck, nearly connecting at the front of your throat.

You swallowed rather loudly before clearing your throat quietly.

“Zim, right?” You couldn’t quite remember his name and hoped you had gotten it right but in the end you supposed it really didn’t matter. He did have you in a rather awkward position and you decided it wouldn’t change a thing if you had gotten his name wrong either way. “Could you maybe...I don't know- _not_ do that? Hahaha...” You could hear your heart beat in your ears as a blush pressed against your pale cheeks.

“Shhh, human. I’m trying to do something here. Could you maybe, I don’t know, SHUT UP?” His voice was sharp and jarred you a bit when he yelled like that. You could feel stares from across the class room and shrunk further in your seat as you made eye contact with Dib, the freak of the school before sheepishly looking the other way. The teacher didn’t seem to notice, slamming the ruler against the chalkboard for the fifth time in a row as he tried desperately to explain the material so your frail minds could understand.

“Ow, fuck. What in the _fuck_ are you doing to my neck, you prick?” With a sharp inhale, you bit your lip. His nails were digging into either side of your throat, dragging up in the direction of your temples. You could feel the cool metal pressing heavily against your skin, up and around the base of your hair line.

“Oh, nothing. Just another, uh...what do you humans call it? OH, that’s right! _Accessory_! I made it just for you and imaybewasgoingtoidontknowspyonyouandcollectvalubaledataiprobablydefinitelycouldntfromotherhumans?”

You turned in your seat to give him a blank stare before quirking your eyebrow. Flashing you a quick glare, his eyes turned back towards his desk as he flipped open the notebook lying in front of him. The pages were torn and ruined, doodles cluttering every nook and cranny. You wondered how he even passed this class. He never turned in assignments, and if he did, they were three months overdue. He didn’t even make an attempt to apply himself to the dress code and he brings his dog to school occasionally. On second thought, you didn’t really know how he passed _school _in general.

“Zim realizes how marvelous he is, how utterly stupendous and how dashing his fine, good looks are, but you know-“

You blinked twice. Fuck. Were you staring? Did you have the right to be embarrassed? Did he not just attach some weird metallic piece of garbage headwear to your skull just now?

“It’s _rude_ to stare.”

He was so full of shit. You could see it in the grin he wore, as his eyes bore into you, looking you up and down before wrinkling his nose in what you could only assume was disgust.

“What, so, this thing you just, you know, stuck to my hair-“ You gestured to it with your eyes. “You’re using it to _spy_ on me?”

He rolled his eyes, and for a split second you swore you saw pink in the outer corner.

“No, silly, I’m going to use it to TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF EARTH! But before I do that, I need to do some more catching up on basic human behavior because Dib isn’t exactly the guy I’m looking for- if you know what I mean.”

“And I _am_?”

Jeez, this guy really took roleplaying to a whole ‘nother level, didn’t he? You shrugged.

“Makes sense.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, flashing a look of concern your way.

“That’s a first. Are you...actually supporting me in my decision to completely and utterly dominate all sentient life forms on this retched planet? Me? _Zim_?”

“Dude are you okay? Are you..._crying_?”

He tore his hands away from his eyes before shaking his head, rhetorically. He patted his hair down with a goop of hair gel he pulled from who knows where before packing his things and throwing his bag around his shoulders and standing before you.

“Well human, you don’t seem to be as horrid as the rest of these SLIMEY, FILTHY creatures, I think I’ll quite enjoy working with you.” He smiled. Were his teeth always that sharp?

“Yeah, uh...you too?”

_Working with me?_

“Excellent!” He exclaimed before marching from the class room and disappearing into the pile of children pouring out from the door.

“Pleasure to meet you too, I guess.”

Over the next two weeks, you would find yourself seemingly in the same situation time and time again; running errands for Zim as he sat back and relaxed, ‘researching’. He was odd, to say the least. He had some quirks that were interesting but extremely off about him. Like, for instance- that one time he didn’t know that you’re supposed to hold the door open for the person behind you and let one slam in your face before profusely apologizing and assuring you that you would be the last on his hit list, he swore it. Or the other time, where he literally walked into the women’s washroom with you before you squeaked and threw him out into the hallway, later explaining how fucking not okay that is. All the while, nodding his head along as you informed him on anything he didn’t understand for his research project or whatever it was that he called it.

Evil plan to dominate Earth? What a hunk of bologna. Some days you wondered if this was all an elaborate disguise to try and become closer to you- like he had a little crush on you or something. But, maybe you found yourself developing a little crush on him. So, it wasn’t all bad.

Oh yeah, and that metal thing? Barely noticeable. Actually, it was sort of invisible to the human eye. It was a bit transparent, but if you didn’t point it out, you couldn’t even tell it was there.

Another week had passed and you were now sat strapped to a chair in Zim’s laboratory which you couldn’t even believe he had. Where would he even get the money to pay for all of this? No way in hell was a loan gonna cut it. You squirmed, the leather straps unsurprisingly uncomfortable as they sunk into your bare skin.

“You want me to _what_ now?”

Absentmindedly, you found yourself chewing your lip as you failed to comprehend this entire ordeal. Did he just say what you think he just said?

“To cut it short, _I_, Zim,” Absolutely beaming, he took another step towards you, holding his clipboard tight against his chest. “Am going to be running some tests on your weak, horrifically structured, frail human body. See just _how _inferior you are to the Irken race.”

You blanched.

For once in the entire _month _you’ve come to know Zim, you were finally, truly coming to believe and see him for the alien he is- _could be_. Of course he spewed some pretty weird shit now and then, but-

everyone does at some point.

But this was a another level of LARPING. This was LARPING _without _the roleplay. You sat in anticipation, eyeing Zim as he sat his smug ass down on the stool, spinning around to face you. He set the clipboard down on his lap and lifted his chin to make rather stressful eye contact with you. You hiccuped.

“So, uh, exactly _what _kind of tests are we talking about here, bud? And do I really need to be this restricted? It’s not like I’m gonna run out of here squealing like a pig. I mean- most likely.” Your voice was hoarse from nervousness, cracking here and there but Zim didn’t seem to take notice. And if he did, he didn’t care. He shook his head twice before slipping his fingers under his slick black hair, and abruptly pulling it off. You held your breath.

"_Tests_? You seriously believed that load of horse shit? You really think? I? _Zim_? One of, if not, _the_ most notorious Irken invader there ever was-

would need to run a _test _on a _worm_ such as yourself?" He cackled. 

“Um-“ you started but decided it would be best if you didn’t say anything. So what if Zim was bald? Maybe it was a lifestyle, or maybe he had cancer! You didn’t know and it wasn’t your place to judge- oh nevermind. It was definitely your place to judge. You shivered, watching the absolutely horrifying display of Zim pulling out his eyes, or rather, his contacts along with his clothes to reveal a deep magenta colored tunic underneath. Two skinny antennae sprung up from underneath the bald cap he wore.

“You know, I didn’t think humans could be as dumb as I initially presumed them to be. I really didn’t.” He turned back in your direction, making his way over to the wooden chair you sat strapped in and clamping his fists down on either side of the back of the oak, one sharp talon sliding down to meet your neck. Your eyes flickered from one side to another before landing on Zim’s tongue that sat, lolling out of his mouth as he eyed you like the prey that you _probably _were.

“But you proved me wrong. I was so very adamant about the fact that I am indeed an alien, and not of your kind, and you? You sat there and ate up the bullshit like the puny insect you really are. Humans disgust me in a way that no other creature does. The urge to maim all of you at once is so indescribably prominent, but I felt something else when I saw you. We spent a total of, hmm, one month in real earth time and you never once questioned why I do the things I did, do. Do you see what I’m getting at?” He was breathing hard, each exhale brushing against the tip of your nose, tickling. His fingers tapped on the back of your chair as he patiently awaited a response, any kind of response from you but you fell short and looked away, embarrassed.

Why did you feel so hot? The way he insulted you was awful and made you want to sink into the floor and never come back to, but his eyes held you at attention.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re not _completely_ socially inept. Here- lets put it this way...if I had my way with you, you wouldn’t be sitting in front of me right now. You’d be all probed up, like the fucking _vegetable_ you are, downing gallons of my hot cum. _Buuuut_, since you’re extremely vital to my studies on basic human behavior, I can’t lose you, no matter the circumstance. And it wouldn’t really be helping either of us if you weren’t in the latter portion of things, would it now?”

You subconsciously pressed your thighs together, to create any kind of friction. _Fuck_, why were you so wet? You didn’t have a thing for..._aliens_, did you? You hoped not. Desperately. You'd be stooping as low as _Dib_.

You yelped, the sensation of Zim’s hands leaving the back of where you sat, dipping south, turning your skirt up and peeling your moist thighs apart. You blushed deeply with embarrassment when he sunk his face into your panties, leaking with your liquids, his nose pressed up against your clit. He inhaled sharply, nails dragging down either of your thighs as you felt his hot tongue slip out and slick against the only thing guarding your cunt from the most human-infatuated alien you’d ever seen. Well, the only alien you’d ever seen. Period.

The glare in his eyes diverged almost instantaneously with hate before he was aggressively dragging your panties down, peeling over your knees and to the floor, marks leading down to where they lay now. You shifted uncomfortably under his hands before his face disappeared into your cunt once more, his tongue taking all of you at once, curving back around once it reached your cervix.

There was absolutely no holding back the moan that then escaped you; long, drawn out, and only encouraged Zim. He was obviously no stranger to human bodily functions and what nerve hit where and how that nerve reacted to that action, as his tongue thrashed inside of you, lapping up at your insides. Your toes curled as his nose continually brushed up against your throbbing clit.

“_Zim_, god, why the fuck is your tongue so _long_, oh my god, it’s too much- please, _ah_!” You squealed, curling and uncurling your fingers, as you came close to your end. Curiosity getting the better of you, you glanced awkwardly down to Zim’s tunic, and gawked at what you were witnessing.

A brilliant red, dripping tentacle was slipping out from underneath as you gasped softly before cumming all over Zim’s face. Taking pride in his handiwork, he watched you thrive, coming down from your high as you lazily looked up at him before looking back down to see the monster of a cock prodding at your wet lips.

“But-“

You gargled on your words, much like you were now gargling, and absolutely choking on his cock as he very roughly thrusted inside your warm mouth. Drool slid down the sides, as you felt the narrow tip of the appendage pulsate near the back of your throat, close to your uvula before you felt his cum seep out before it came pouring down your throat.

His fingers tugged at the hair near the nape of your neck as he gasped for air, leaving you without much as he drove his cock deeper and deeper down your sore throat until you literally could not breathe. You struggled against him, and his member but there was only so much you could do in this position. You held your breath for as long as you could before he finally slid out from inside your mouth, leaving you gasping and wheezing for the oxygen your body had been so negligently deprived of.

“What the fuck?” You huffed. Your cheeks were a bright shade of red as you watched Zim tuck his weird tentacle dick back inside his pants or tights or whatever the fuck he wore. You honestly weren’t having it right now. After being borderline sexually assaulted, you were pretty irritable. Zim sighed as he looked back over at you one more time, taking in the precious sight of your messy hair, panties dragged down to your ankles and dripping pussy all on display for him. Just _him_. Your jaw dropped open when the realization hit you as to just what his ‘_evil plan_’ was. He really didn’t care about dominating the _entire_ human race. He was perfectly content with just _you_.

He smiled.


End file.
